Minor Whispers
by sunnykaro3
Summary: After a grand fire eats away Feliks' house and land, his first love Toris saves him and takes him in. Toris, who once also loved Feliks, finds out that Feliks lost all their greatest memories. And now it's up to Toris to reconstruct their bond.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a decently nice; the weather was at 25 degrees Celsius there were no clouds in the sky so the rays of the sun pelted you in the face and made you feel good deep inside. The rich fields of wheat gently rustled as the noon wind glided by.

A boy passed by. He was small and very slim and had blond straight hair, just as straight as the wheat itself. It was shoulder length and it swayed as he ran. His hair was so bright from being out in the sun so much that it turned into a much lighter shade of blond. People sometimes would actually question if he actually bleached it or not and yet it looked so natural. The blonde haired boy wore a t-shirt and loose baggy jeans that looked slightly too big for him; the ends of his pants were rolled up and it gave him a moe look.

He was always smiling and he seemed to enjoy anything and everything. He was running along with his dog, which was his best buddy. He was a golden retriever called Frank. He barked happily and enjoyed the field just as much as his boy did.

They ran and with a thud the boy fell on his back onto the wheat. The dog ran to his owner and licked his face multiple times.

"Franku! Don't lick me like that you're tickling me," the bright green eyed boy laughed nonstop as the big beautiful dog continued to lick his master out of pure joy.

They kept running and played catch. The bleach blond haired boy wished that this moment would last but he knew deep down in his innocent heart that his wish wouldn't last because life just doesn't work that way. But we decided to enjoy the moment until he just couldn't anymore.

He looked back to take a glance at the distance, and in the most beautiful part of it all, black smoke ate up the blue color of the sky. For a second, the boy was stunned.

His lively eyes faded to dead green. His smile fell. The dog barked at the dark black clouds. He boy started to panic; he hoped that the smoke wasn't coming from his own home. He ran as quickly as he could towards them. At the other side, he saw even more flames appearing from behind the home, spreading throughout the field towards them. He saw the fire as men who just wanted to abuse and then take advantage of their vulnerable lives before taking it all away.

The boy and the dog were running for their lives as they hurried away from the bright red flames. They managed to escape it. When they got to the boy's house, it was being devoured by hungry flames. The boy couldn't believe his eyes. He felt like a part of him died inside, his innocence taken away from him. He felt like puking; he fell to his knees and placed his hands on his head and let out a loud scream.

The dog whimpered in the back and then ran towards the well. He barked at the boy. He realized what his dog was trying to point out and tried to get the bucket filled with water to try to put out the fire. But his efforts were in vain. The fire went on like an endless nightmare.

The house suddenly shook as well with the barn. The boy's hopes were going downhill. He watched as what was once his home collapsed in front of him and became ashes. The field behind him slowly burnt away. Flames flickered and ate as if they mocked him as he sat and endlessly watched. The reddest of them all towered higher than all the rest and laughed in the boy's face with a huge gigantic grin that would only be satisfied if it finally won and gargled away their lives. His eyes started to form warm tears from the heat which he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"This couldn't be happening...this CAN'T be happening. HOW is this happening?" The boy asked screaming out loud for no one to hear.

The wild flames were soaking the energy right out of the poor boy, like a sponge sucking in water. The blonde felt faint and let his head fall to the ground and the last few faint things he heard was his dog barking a horse coming closer and a person yelling his name out numerously.

The boy then woke up in a light olive green painted room.

'What am I doing here?' he wondered, 'What is this place?'

A brown hair boy came in, by the door. His hair was wavy and had bangs which parted right in the middle and he too had shoulder length hair. He also had green eyes that resembled the colour of bright green grass.

"How are you feeling?" asked the boy who just entered the room with a spare change of clothes.

The blonde tilted his head to the side, showing that he couldn't recognize the other.

"Don't you remember me, Feliks? It's me...Toris," said the brown haired boy.

"F-Feliks?" the blonde pointed to himself, "Is..is that my name?"

Toris was shocked, he was rendered speechless. When he finally snapped out of his he came over to Feliks and gently placed it on his lap and added, "Here you can wear this for now. I mean... it did kinda used to be yours. You gave them to me."

"Thank you," Feliks said and gave the warmest smile to show his gratitude. Toris blushed immediately and fled from the room embarrassed.

Feliks was surprised but he immediately went and started to dress up. The clothes that were given to him fit him perfectly. There was a mirror in one of the corners of the room, so he skipped over to it and checked himself out. He giggled as he pretended that the shirt was a dress and made girly posses. He liked the clothes and he found the shirt utterly cute.

Toris was attracted to the sudden giggles and knocked on the door, "Have you changed? May I come in?"

Feliks turned his head towards the door and chuckled happily, "Yes!"

Toris came in with his head bowed down so that Feliks wouldn't see him blushing, which made him look like a dog with ears flat down and his tail between him legs.

Feliks walked up to him and squatted down looking upwards to try to see Toris' face. "I didn't catch your name. What was it?" Feliks asked curiously.

"Toris," he said plainly.

"Toris~!" sang Feliks.

"How can you be so happy! You just woke up from a monster fire and you're acting like a child who just got his first puppy!" Toris yelled facing the ground and tears forming in his eyes. He sniffled, taking a deep break to relax his nerves a little. "Don't you remember anything? Don't you remember who I am?"

Feliks shuffled away and walked towards the opened window. Toris looked up with his tear filled eyes. Feliks then surprised Toris with his next words; "You know... whatever happened in the past is the past you know. Stop living the past, whatever it may be, and move on. Sure there may be obstacles, but that's what makes life EXCITING!" On the last word Feliks turned around with a great big grin on his face.

Toris ran up to Feliks and hugged him. Toris cried, "I don't know what happened to the old Feliks. But hearing this from you sure doesn't sound like what someone suffering from amnesia would say. But that only shows how special you actually are, Feliks."

Toris cried for a while in Feliks' arms. Every time Toris sobbed Feliks patted his back, which made Toris feel all the more secure.

After that small incident Toris finally got a hold of himself and told the blonde that he wanted to show him something, something very important. So he followed him. When they got there, there was a dog on the table with a pillow under its head. The dog was breathing very slowly, as if he had problems breathing.

Toris came around and pet the dog nicely on his head. The dog was mostly covered in bandages. "Good dog," Toris went on, "you can pet him on the head. Everywhere else might hurt him. He had gone through 3rd degree burns. Do you remember who this is, Feliks?"

Feliks shook his head slowly while looking down at the poor dog.

"This was your best friend of all time," Toris said trying not to cry again, "come pet him. He'll be really happy to see you."

Feliks came over to pet the poor golden retriever. The dog slowly wagged its tail weakly.

"Frank saved your life, you know. When pieces of the house came flying from the explosion after the house collapsed he came and leaped in front of you and saved you from the burns. Frank really loved you as an owner and as a dear friend. He'd do anything for you, even if it would be to take away his own life. What he did... it cost him his life. That's why I wanted to show you him because he doesn't have much time left."

Feliks stared at the dog with his sad eyes.

"And also, I wanted you to see him because you might actually end up remembering something. Do you Feliks, do you remember Frank?"

Feliks slowly without a word shook his head.

"Oh, I see. I've always envied your relationship with Frank because you guys were so close. And I always wanted to have a friend like that for myself. Would you say that, that is wrong of me to think that way, to be jealous?"

"Isn't it human nature to be greedy and jealous?" Feliks asked without lifting up his head as he petted the poor dog.

"Feliks..." Toris said softly, "I never saw you act like this before."

Feliks wanted to hug the dog but he was afraid that it would hurt him. So he just kept petting the dog and rubbing him sometimes behind the ear.

On the machine next to them was the dog's heart beat, it was Toris' and it was to be used for emergency situations. The heart beat was slowly dying out, and without realizing Feliks started to cry, his tears landing on Frank's bandages.

"I don't know why I'm crying. I don't remember him, I don't remember him at all, but it feels as if my heart remembers him..." Feliks said quietly.

The dog's tail slowly stopped waging, and Feliks started to hate himself for not remembering a single thing. When the dog finally let go, Feliks knew that the pain would finally stop for him and that he'd be in a better place. In a place where maybe the old Feliks was so they could be together.

Feliks fell to his knees and grabbed a hold of the table, "Why can't I remember, is there something stopping me from remembering!"

"Feliks... I..."

"Why did I forget?"

Everything went silent; nobody moved an inch for quite a while.

"We should bury him and made a memorial for Frank," Feliks finally said.

"Yes, yes we should..."


	2. Chapter 2

Feliks now found himself standing beside Toris, watching him place the wooden box into the hole in the ground. The dog's body was inside, ready to be sealed away forever. Like a person throwing away his childhood and growing into adulthood. For Feliks, it felt like he was sealing away a part of him in the hole. He didn't want to let it go. He really didn't. Before he knew it Toris has already buried his dog and all you saw was a fresh pile of dirt with a white wooden cross beside it.

Feliks snapped; he started to use his bare hands to dig out Frank, at the same time he found himself yelling, "No! Frank, I won't let you go!" Feliks felt like he suddenly had been taken over and that he himself didn't have any control over his own body, as if he had been possessed.

Toris stared in shock before quickly dropping to his knees and attempted to pull away Feliks from the grave.

"Let go of me!" Feliks screeched, while tears ran from his eyes, "I gotta like, see Frank! He like can't be dead!" Then Feliks, with a hard shove, pushed Toris back.

Toris was surprised. _'Did Feliks remember Frank all of a sudden and started talking the same way he used to?'_

Feliks kept at it frantically and dug until he felt the rough surface of the wooden coffin. He started scratching the surface of the box, desperately trying to get it open and free his pet.

Toris snapped out of it, pulling Feliks away and slapped him, "Get a hold of yourself, Feliks! You can't bring the dead back to life! What has gotten into you?"

Feliks stared at him wide eyed. He looked back at the grave then back at Toris. Feliks' fingers stared to ache. He looked down and saw that his fingers were bleeding. He then looked back at the wooden coffin, his expression turning into a confused one.

"Did, did I just do that?" Feliks asked.

Toris was stupefied. _'Did the previous Feliks deep down inside of him just become free for a moment?'_

Feliks was still staring at Toris with questioning eyes. Then Feliks' hand started to shake and his eyes once more overflowed with tears. Toris hugged him, letting Feliks wet his favourite shirt while he cried.

"There, that should do it," Toris said proudly, "it'll heal nicely, don't worry." Toris smiled warmly.

Feliks lifted his hand and looked at his bandaged fingers. He then lowered them and looked away.

"Look we both don't really know what happened there but let's just forget about it, alright," Toris said.

Feliks stayed silent and just stared at the sky out the window.

"Feliks," Toris waved his hand in front of Feliks, "yooo-hooo Feliks?"

Feliks shook his head and looked back at Toris, giving him a look that said 'what did you just say?' .

"Uhhh," Toris blushed and shyly looked at his lap, "Just forget what happened today alright..."

Feliks nodded and went back to staring out the window.

"Do you, w-want to go outside?" Toris asked cautiously.

Feliks quickly bobbed his head up and down, smiling like a child who was just given a week supply of candy and sweets.

"And then we could go strawberry picking, what do you say?"

Feliks' face lit up even more. He become so excited that he jumped out the window.

"Feliks!" Toris yelled from inside. The brown haired boy then rushed out into the porch and ran to Feliks who stood and stared at the cherry tree with the white cross at Frank's grave. When Toris got there he was out of breathe, "D-don't run...of like that," Toris panted, "especially n-not out of the w-w-window."

Feliks turned around and grinned.

"The basket for the strawberries is in the shed in next to the barn, I'll show you the way. Follow me," Toris said and started to walk in the opposite direction. Feliks followed him like a duckling following its mother. Toris blushed and then told himself, _'I gotta stop thinking of Feliks as if he was the same person as back then! He's different now and I shouldn't be in love with him. This is a fresh new start. Forget about then...FORGET...but I can't...'_

Toris' head throbbed from the thought. He felt like smashing his head against a brick wall. Toris' legs began to feel like noodles and it was as if he was walking with flippers on. As he was going to fall to one side, Feliks grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him in an upright position and smiled again.

"Thanks," he said and looked at Feliks in the eyes and saw his own reflection in it. Toris got carried away for a second and they ended up staring at each other. But Feliks broke their gaze and looked at the barn when he heard the neighing of horses; it seemed like the blonde's ears perked up.

'_Oh yeah, Feliks loves horses maybe he'll want to see Rover and Sesame! I bet he'll love them!'_ Toris thought to himself all excited. _'NO! Bad Toris! Don't get excited! You're a teen, you're 15 and you must act like an adult. But... I REEEAAALLLLY wonna show Feliks the horses and ponies!'_

"Feliks!" Toris finally let out.

Feliks froze on the spot.

"Wanna see the horsies and ponies?" Toris said, as his eyes grew brighter then ever.

Feliks was more then excited; his eyes turned into great big green gems and glistened brighter than the sun itself.

Toris smiled and proudly showed him the way. When they got there Feliks was overwhelmed with the sight, and pointing at the horses while jumping up and down with joy. Feliks went right ahead to pet them, but afterwards he felt a true connection with them, and hugged them. Toris came over as Feliks did, and gently pet them as well.

"We can ride Rover and Sesame after picking the strawberries, alright?" Toris suggested.

Feliks nodded quickly and ran off towards and into the shed. Toris followed him as well. They were both in the shed but then Toris heard the carriage wheels and the trotting of horses come to a stop nearby. Toris turned around to see who it was, however Feliks, who hadn't heard a thing, kept searching for the baskets on the shelves.

"Hello there dearest weakling," said a snobby voice. That was when Feliks finally looked behind him and walked to the door.

"Gilbert here! Bow down to my awesomeness!" he said as he walked closer to them.

Toris glared at him in dislike and watched his every move. As Gilbert proceeded to approach them, you could feel the possessiveness and rage emit from Toris' body.

"No need to be afraid; I'm only here for the fun, not to beat you up. I don't beat up outcasts who are already down."

Feliks peeked from behind Toris' back to take a glimpse at Gilbert.

"Oh well, well, look who we have here. It's 'Wittle' Feliks. Good thing I came now you dirty little lovebirds. God knows what might have had happened here," Gilbert went on.

He then grabbed Feliks from behind his shield. Feliks winced and tried to squirm his way out of Gilbert's arms. Toris quickly tried to get Feliks back but was pushed to the side by Gilbert with only one hand. The white haired teen then grabbed Feliks by the collar.

"What are you doing here Feliks? Flirting with Toris are we now," Gilbert said as he stared coldly with his blood red eyes at Toris. He then put on foot on Toris' little body and squashed him causing Toris to cough immensely and turn red in rage. Feliks tried to fight Gilbert's grip while pushing him off of him.

But Gilbert laughed and said, "You're way too weak for me, pink pony loving freak."

Without a word Feliks kept wiggling around and tried to reach the ground with his feet. He looked at Toris with sad eyes as he was being crushed.

"Why aren't you screaming and begging for your life like you always do, Toris?" Gilbert asked slightly confused, then focused his gaze back to Feliks, "and you, why aren't you saying a word?"

Feliks spat at Gilbert.

The red eyed teen then wiped it off with his other free hand and then threw Feliks roughly to the ground, and both Feliks and Toris heard a loud crack. Feliks didn't know what to do. He felt out of breath when he got hit on his head. He felt as if someone stole all the air from his lungs. The blond laid there gasping for air for a few seconds; soon he got a hold of himself, and began breathing normally.

"Eh? Not so strong now. Like I said before I'm here for fun and not to get my hands dirty from your filthy blood. God that'd be a pain to clean," Gilbert then got his leg off of Toris' gasping body. As soon as he did Toris went on all fours and tried to get as much air back into his body.

"Oh I see why you, Toris the coward, didn't beg for mercy from me today. You see since Feliks is here, you wanna look manly in front of him and didn't say such words. Well, you are assured that I'll be back for more," Gilbert said as he grabbed both of them and locked them in the tool shed, running of, laughing and mumbling to himself how they should get it on in the tool shed like true animals.

Toris laid on top of something softer than the floor, so he lifted himself from it and looked down; he was on top of Feliks who was looking straight at Toris in the eyes. Toris felt his face heat up and if it wasn't for the darkness of the shed, Feliks would have realized that Toris had turned tomato red. Toris was in such grand shock that his body didn't want to move from that position. In fact the way Feliks looked at that moment made Toris want to kiss him but he had to resist. _'We don't know each other all that well for that. And what am I thinking! Kissing Feliks! Even with the old Feliks I wouldn't do that! I mean….I'm just not ready mentally. And the other Feliks probably didn't feel the same way about me anyways… Gosh I really don't know what to do here. Wait, get off of Feliks would probably be a good first move.'_

As Toris was going to get off of Feliks, the unexpected happened from behind Feliks' hand came and pressed down on Toris' lower neck and pulled him down closer and their lips met for a moment. Toris didn't know what to do, all he did was push Feliks away.

Toris was on his feet already staring down at Feliks completely speechless. Toris ran out the window. Feliks' scratched his head in confusion not knowing what just happened.

Toris had his back to the wall of the barn while he thought through it all. _'W-what just happened there?'_ The brown haired boy touched his lips gently. _'Did Feliks just KISS me?'_ He felt his heart beat faster as he thought of that, to the point where he felt it go up to his throat. He felt like a little high school girl who had just experienced love for the first time. Toris was beyond weirded out, but a part of him actually like it and craved for more of that love. _'Snap out of it Toris! Don't get excited from a simple kiss. It was probably accidental… yeah, I just happened to slip on Feliks and all of the sudden we kissed, not intentionally. I mean if he wanted to lose his first kiss it would be in a more romantic place right? Not in some dark shed…'_ Toris kept lying to himself, but deep inside his heart he knew that he couldn't fool himself, Feliks kissed him on purpose. _'I mean the look in his eyes…..'_ Toris went on, trying to make up excuses for himself so he wouldn't lose control of the situation.

Feliks still remained in the tool shed. He looked down at his hands, which were still bandaged. He hugged them and over time fell asleep on the floor.

Toris was already heading for the house to make himself a sandwich. He was going to make his and Feliks' favourite sandwich in the world, something they called a 'nutella-wich'. It was simply a sandwich with nutella. Feliks used to always say about how the chocolaty substance made him all happy inside. They decided together that that would be their favourite sandwich to make from that day on. Toris remembered that day as if it was yesterday. He let the memory replay itself in his mind while he made the nutella-wich.

He got carried away and out of habit made enough for two. Looking down at them, Toris realized that he couldn't possibly eat everything. It was well... too much for one person to stuff down his throat. Leaving them on the table in the kitchen, he headed out to the shed and tried to find the key for it in the barn. He remembered he put a spare pair there. He grabbed it; it was next to his pig competition trophies. Of all the pig races in his life, he won most of them; he found them amusing and fun.

He now headed for the shed where Feliks would still be locked in, as he remembered correctly. When he got there to his surprise the door was already opened and the lock was busted. Toris scratched his head. _'How could Feliks have had escaped from there and break the lock in such a way? It seemed as if someone used lock cutters to open it up or something. I don't think Feliks would have the strength to break the lock anyways. He was never really that strong. But if he did break it, wouldn't it have had left a dent in the doors..?'_

Toris then peeked inside, only to see nothing. He walked inside a little bit and finally saw something on one of the tables. He picked it up and lit one of the lights since the sun was starting to set and there started to be less and less light by the minute. He read the note;

Yo, squirt!

Gilbert the awesome here! I thought I'd wait till you went out of the shed to steal your little princess away! Funny, isn't it? This game will be funner than ever! I was kinda bored ya see, and I kinda wanted to have some fun so I look your precious from yeah. Heh, well anyways, you know how to contact me, that is if you want little sweet cheeks here all in one piece. Who knows what kind of fun we might have. I might start pulling things off. And don't even try getting anyone to help you, because your darling here will be saying goodbye.

Later loser!

At the bottom of the note, was a picture of a chick sticking out its tongue at whoever was reading. It seemed as if Gilbert hadn't taken the time to draw it because it looked like a really bad sketch.

Toris got the chills after reading that letter. He wanted to save Feliks, but the memory of him having kissed him embarrassed him immensely. He couldn't even think straight. He wanted to talk to someone. Usually he would call up Feliks to talk about his problems, well it wasn't like Feliks actually listened to him, but it felt nice for Toris to let it all out once in a while.

Toris got to the phone and called up one of his other good friends which he kept in touch now and then.

"Uhh, hello?" Toris questioned, "May I speech to Alfred?"

There was a silence for a moment.

"Oh. Hello Alfred."


	3. Chapter 3

Feliks woke up with his hands tied behind his back, masking tape on his mouth and a headband over his eyes which blocked any light from peeking through. The blonde boy started to freak out; he thrashed his body around, left to right.

A hand patted his shoulder, "Now, now, be a good little hostage until your 'oh so brave Toris' comes to rescue you. I highly doubt that he'll successfully get you out of here anyways. But you of all people should know that already," the man gave his shoulder a tight squeeze, "right, dearest Feliks?"

Feliks could even tell without seeing the man's face that he was smirking down at him imagining some graphic fantasy that involved with a tragic ending.

"What should we play now, my little dove? I'm getting kind of bored so entertain me a bit. Tell me why were you still in that shed when Toris left you. Or even better, why did Toris leave you behind? Did he abandon you? Hmmm?" he asked Feliks.

Feliks didn't answer.

"Fine, I'll take those useless accessories off. But you look more attractive with them because I see less of your face, oh well," he then untied the head band and Feliks could see that they were in a weird old warehouse and there was only one little light which was shining down on them both. The white haired teen then ripped off the masking tape, just like you were to rip off a big band aid. Feliks grunted from the pain when it was removed.

The white haired teen had grown a wide grin across his face, as if he was actually turned on by Feliks' reaction. "I never thought such a beautiful sound could come from you," he then tried to caress Feliks' face.

But the blonde tried to move his face away from his hand.

"Don't be so bashful, it's ok to fall in love with two people," he went on.

Gilbert's face was so close to Feliks', so Feliks leaned closer and kissed Gilbert meanwhile he would try to untie his own hands. He created the kiss as a distraction. But at that very same time Toris came rushing in. When Toris saw them kissing, he just lost it.

'_How could he! Gilbert must be behind this, he's always behind everything. Being sneaky is his specialty! I will not stand for this'!_ Toris ran at full speed towards them, and was ready to kick Gilbert in the gut.

Gilbert heard the quick stomps of Toris approaching and turned to Feliks' and took out his gun from his coat and pointed it to Feliks' head.

"Don't move, unless you want your darling here to have a bullet in his skull!" Gilbert yelled. But then a grin lit up on Gilbert's face as he got a great idea of some sort. He then turned his gun towards Toris, "I think it'd be more entertaining if Feliks' would see Toris die right in front of him and that there was nothing he could ever do about it. What do you say Feliks?"

Feliks had it all planned out in his head what he should do in a matter of seconds.

Just as Gilbert was going to pull the trigger, Feliks tried quickly to shove Gilbert backwards, and at that very moment he realized the flaw in his plan. Everything felt as if it were moving slowly and exactly when things started to go horribly wrong. The bullet was then shot.

What Feliks didn't put into consideration was that Gilbert might fall onto one of his sides. If it was to the other side where neither Feliks of Toris were, they would be both saved from the gun fire. But that wasn't the case here. Gilbert fell to Feliks' side and when the bullet was shot it went into Feliks' side.

All Feliks felt at first was an ache, but soon a sharp pain came down on Feliks which caused him to fall to the ground rock hard. Everything still went slow and all the sounds around had a weird echo and it sounded as if he was hearing all this through water. Feliks pressed on his side where he was shot. He felt something wet drip between his fingers. He slowly looked down, blood. Red blood covered his fingers and leaked onto the ground.

When Toris saw all of this happen he straight away panicked and wanted to help Feliks but he knew the right thing to do first is to make sure Gilbert wasn't going to shoot again. Toris jumped onto the white haired teen and beat the daylights out of him. Even when he was passed out Toris still gave him a few blows because he got carried away and his anger got the best of him.

Toris then quickly got to Feliks' side and pressed on the wound.

"It might prevent you from over bleeding. Oh good god, don't think I can do this. ALFRED! Come here now!" Toris yelled.

At that very moment a young blond haired cowboy came running in. You could hear the clanking of his cowboy boats on the cement, "I'm coming, Toris. I'm coming!"

Toris looked down at Feliks with frightened eyes and then back at Alfred.

"Hurry!" Toris screeched while putting more pressure on Feliks' wound. But blood still came out onto Toris' hands which freaked him out even more. Toris was deadly afraid of blood.

Toris had been waiting for a long time. He wasn't even all that sure what to do with himself. At first he would talk to Alfred until the surgery was over and done with but, it was so long that Alfred fell asleep on Toris' lap.

The scene replayed so many times in Toris' head. He practically knew what everyone said by heart as if it was his favourite scene in a movie. He still remembered Feliks' face when he was on the ground bleeding. And the blood, it traumatized Toris when he saw it. Toris can take looking at small amounts of blood like a paper cut or something, but if it was bloody and gruesome like before he would have had usually fainted. But Toris tried to keep himself together for Feliks.

Out of nervousness Toris ruffled Alfred's hair and played with it sometimes. At first Toris didn't realize what exactly he was doing so he quickly pulled his hands away.

"Keep doing that, it felt good," Alfred said in his sleep and nudged closer.

Toris then placed his hands back on Alfred's head and started, yet again, to twirl with his blond hair. Toris lost his train of thought and with his other hand started to bit at his nails. He really didn't know what to do with himself. Many times he tried to watch the television in the waiting room but all it ever had on was boring news that only adults would find it interesting.

Finally after waiting for so long, a worried a doctor came out with his head bowed down as if he had really bad news to tell them. Toris started to panic as he expected the worse; the death of Feliks. The doctor was now by their side.

"Don't tell me he's -" Toris was then cut off by the doctor.

"He's alive," the doctor said.

Toris relaxed his tense muscles, "Oh thank goodness… but I know there's a catch, what's the matter?"

"Oh there's nothing wrong, well for now…"

"For now?"

"Well you see, before we had troubles keeping him still; he woke up half way through the operation and said that he had to see someone called Toris? He didn't realize he was being operated on and tried to get up. But the nurses stopped him before he could further injure himself. There were a few complications but we fixed them. He's really weak at the moment though."

The doctor walked off to the same room, stopping halfway, "You can come in if you'd like."

Toris gently placed Alfred onto the seat, so that Alfred would be sleeping comfortably. The brown haired boy then speed walked his way to the room, and there laid Feliks in bed with his eyes barely opened and an oxygen mask cupped over his mouth and nose.

"H-hello Feliks, how are you feeling?"

No a word. Feliks opened his mouth as to say something but nothing came out. He then looked away.

"It's okay, I'm here you can tell me anything," Toris said as he got closer to Feliks' side and sat on the chair next to him. "I'm here to listen to you." Toris then clapped his hands around Feliks' left hand.

Feliks was too tired to move or do anything, so he smiled and with all the strength he had, got a nice firm grip on both Toris' hands. And then let go and fell asleep.

"We should let him rest for now," said the doctor as he left the room.

But the thing that the doctor didn't see Feliks do was mouth the words 'I love you' to Toris before he fell asleep. And as a respond to that, when the doctor left, Toris leaned in onto Feliks and gently gave a little peck on Feliks' forehead.

All three friends have had just got home from the hospital and Toris' was beyond tired. You could clearly see the bags under his eyes. He got them from being up all those nights guarding Feliks and watching him sleep.

"Make yourself at home Alfred, I'll just go upstairs and rest up a little bit so don't mind me. If Feliks is up for it and is feeling alright you two can go strawberry picking without me. Feliks and I were planning on to anyways. You know where the baskets are right Feliks? Oh and don't pressure yourself too much Feliks, it might start bleeding."

Feliks rolled his eyes when Toris said that and pointed Alfred of to the shed. Feliks then grabbed Alfred's hand and tugged him towards the shed.

"Hold your horses! It's just strawberry picking man!" Alfred rebelled.

Feliks looked back and gave a warm grin, now they were in the shed grabbing the baskets. Once they got out of the shed they realized that they didn't have a clue where the strawberry field is located.

"And where might the strawberries bet at..?" Alfred asked.

Feliks shrugged and with one hand he put it over is eyebrows and pretended he was in search for some treasure.

Alfred played along and pretended he was ridding on a horse and trotted along the front.

"I found it!" Alfred yelled.

Feliks came running to him and they ran along side to where the sign pointed. When they got there it was quiet. It was over this hill where you couldn't even see the house or the barn or in that case the shed.

"Well isn't this a nice excluded place?" Alfred pointed out. 

Feliks looked at him straight in the eye and bobbed his head once more up and down.

"Well let's start picking!"

Toris lay in bed (which he missed a lot) thinking his thoughts through like he's been doing for the past few days. _'Alright so it goes like this, when I got there Gilbert was already making his move on Feliks, but Feliks' didn't respond because he was taken by surprise. Of course he didn't like it. Why would you think he did? Well he didn't show and signs of dislike… NO! Toris, Gilbert did that to get to you, if you actually let it get to you, that would mean he won. So, it was Gilbert who forced himself on my Feliks not visa versa. Wait did I just say MY Feliks! God, I'm starting to act like a possessive wife! WIFE! What am I saying! Look how pathetic I'm actually getting! Toris calm down; this is just your stupid mind playing games with you. Look, I have all the time I need, after I get all my rest I can go ask Feliks myself. I just hope I won't ever see Gilbert ever again! Gosh he gives me the creeps. Even the slightest thought of him gives me chills. But if Feliks was here he'd make it all better.. There I go again! I better stop fantasizing about Feliks like that. God knows if he'll get his memories back, I hope he does. I wanted to confess to him when he'd wake up from the fire. You know since we'd be together at my place for a bit we might as well get to know each other a tad bit better. But no, he lost all of our memories; the good ones, the bad ones and all the others. Gosh so years or building up our relationship and now it all goes down the drain.'_

Toris was crying and hugging his favourite pillow. A pillow that was pink and Feliks gave it to him as a birthday present which Feliks' hand knitted it for Toris.

Toris was still in love with the old Feliks but he simply didn't want to let him go. _'When I came to his room and he asked who I was, I couldn't help but feel let down, as if my hopes of telling him that I loved him had ended right there and then. It actually felt like I was rejected. How'd you feel if your best bud or the one you loved all these years didn't recognize you. Wouldn't you feel heartbroken? And all those years that we were together, it all came crashing down. Now I don't know what to do with myself. All I have left in my heart is regret; the regret of not telling him sooner. If I did maybe he would have had missed the fire. Gosh it's completely my fault. If only I could do something for Feliks.'_

Toris tossed and turned while thinking things through. _'Well, when I first realized that I had a crush on him, well it was really bad. I mean I couldn't even look him in the eyes for over a week. The sad part was that he thought the opposite; he thought that he had hurt my feelings. And for once Feliks acted mature and apologized for his actions. It really surprised me, how he could actually act mature sometimes.'_ A couple moments later, Toris fell sound asleep, hugging the pink pillow.

Meanwhile, Feliks and Alfred where picking the strawberries not too far from the house.

"These ones are bad too!" yelled Alfred.

They would occasionally fall upon a bad patch of strawberries. It didn't seem normal; the ones closest to the trail were all dead and turned black, while the one further away were in perfect condition.

Feliks waved a sign to Alfred so he'd come see. Alfred came running to him.

"Yup these are perfectly fine. I don't get it. It's as if someone sprayed them with an overload of herbicide or something, which killed off these ones," Alfred then rubbed his chin, "this is a job for my sheriff self to figure out the mystery of the dead strawberries!"

Feliks rolled his eyes.

They decided not to pick the ones which were near the trial. It took them quite a while since Toris has planted so many. It was also really hot outside. After they finally picked all the good strawberries in the baskets and left the bad ones to rot away.

As they were going to leave and they past by the tree which had the sign with Toris' handwriting saying 'STRAWBERRY FIELDS'. Alfred pushed himself on Feliks against the tree. The basket fell out of Feliks' hands and onto the grass. Strawberries flew out of the basket as it hit the ground. Many scattered around them. Feliks didn't know what got into Alfred as he was trapped back against the tree.

"Oh Feliks, I hope you do forgive me dearest friend," Alfred caressed Feliks' face and smirked, "look here. Toris is mine; I've always loved him since the time we first met. So if you dare get in my way, things might get a little...ugly." Alfred lowered his hand to where Feliks was shot and started to rub it slightly.

Feliks twitched and felt rather uncomfortable. His heart immediately started to beat faster, not because he was attracted to Alfred. It was because he was scared what he'd do next. In the inside Feliks started to panic but he didn't want to show that in front of Alfred.

Alfred then came close and whispered something into Feliks' ear, "I might have to punish you."

Feliks tried to push Alfred away but with one quick move Alfred caught both Feliks' hands and pulled them up against the tree over his head.

"There's no need to fight me. I'm too strong for you and you know it. Even if I'm a year younger than you and Toris, I'm still stronger. Besides, if you were to go with Toris, how would you protect him from Gilbert and Ivan? Hmmm? I'm ready to take them on with man power. You, you're just a small little coward that'll sneak your way around it like a snake."

Feliks turned his head the other away and bumped it against Alfred's.

Alfred got the point and got off of Feliks and released his hands. Then he reminded the bleach blonde, "If I ever see you get too buddy-buddy with Toris again, you know what'll happen." When Alfred finished what he needed to say, Feliks quickly looked at this shirt, at the place where he was shot. Just to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

Feliks rubbed his wrists and looked down at the ground. He nodded in understanding and acted like a poor beaten up puppy that was ordered around by its cruel owner.

"Not only that but maybe a little worse..." Alfred added and smiled as he tried to imagine the sight.

Feliks then quickly picked up all the fallen strawberries and placed them with care back into the basket. He told himself that he should wash them when they'll get home. They both silently walked home and made it into the house.

It was pitch black except for the spot where Toris was sitting; it was as if a light was shining onto Toris. Toris was in his PJs, the same ones he fell asleep in. And there was a blankie over his legs. It was silent at first but then Toris heard the footsteps of someone light walking in his general direction.

'_This must be a dream.'_ Toris thought to himself.

"Don't like be silly Toris. Like this is not a dream," Feliks' voice said from Toris' left.

When Toris heard that he moved his head right away to his left.

"Silly Toris. I'm like over here," he said again but his time to Toris' right.

So once more, Toris turned his head but to the right.

"Oh Toris, I'm like right here," Feliks said into Toris left ear.

This time Toris tried to be quick and turned back really fast.

"Aww, you can't like catch me," Feliks said and he sat on Toris' lap.

Toris turned to see Feliks on top of him while wearing this pink girly dress that seemed almost see through, and around the ends there were pink pompoms. Once Toris saw his face turned into a deep red blush.

Feliks then wrapped his hands around Toris' head and the played with his hair while humming to himself a random tune.

"W-w-what..umm are y-you doing Feliks?" Toris asked him.

Feliks ignored the question and said, "I wonna play!" Feliks then jumped up and down on Toris' lap.

"Not now Feliks, I don't think I'm ready..." Toris said as he tried to cover up his blush with one of his hands and looked away.

"Don't you like, love me, Torush?" Feliks said with a sad face. Toris did love him but he wasn't too sure if he was following Feliks when he mentioned play.

"I like want to play hankie-pinkie." With a little shove, Feliks had pushed Toris on his back.

"Yay, play time!" Feliks said happily and came down and kissed Toris.

Toris woke up right in the middle of that. It was morning now, and the sun shine was coming through the window and onto Toris' bed. Toris then scratched his head as he sat up.

"That was a strange dream," Toris told himself.

Toris then looked down, he had morning wood. Toris blushed like an idiot and tried to cover it up with his bed sheets. _'When did THAT happen! The dream, oh right...AM I THAT EASY! Relax Trois, take it easy. I mean this never happened to me before but.. what do I do... ok I'll just try to get my mind off of it then. Umm let's see multiplication table...23 by 3...69. ARGH! Get your mind out of the gutter, if I keep it up this way it'll never go down! Alright I'll play the alphabet game then... let's see here. What category should I start of with? Animals! A... ass. NO! That's not a great way to start the game! I need the computer!'_

Toris then shuffled and leaped his way to the computer. _'Maybe if I look up ugly pictures of animals or people it might work.'_

Then there were knocks on Toris' door and Alfred's voice, "Yo, may I come in. I heard you were awake. It's funny how you can easily hear a person's footsteps, are your floors that thin?" Alfred then laughed at what he said, as if it was extremely funny.

"N-n-nooo, please don't come in. I'm kind of busy you see," Toris replied. '_CRAP! If he comes in and sees me, I'm DOOMED! I won't hear the end of this one! And the rumours and all sorts of things may happen! Why must this happen when HE'S here anyways!'_

"I'm coming in," Alfred said and he pushed the door open.

Toris turned to Alfred and stared at him blankly as he realized what Alfred was wearing.

"Oh yeah these," Alfred pointed to the clothes he was wearing, "the cowboy ones were kinda getting too small for me anyways so I decided to borrow them, if you don't mind."

Toris went tomato red once more and tried to cover it with one of his hands while he held on to the sheets with his other hand. _'Good lord! It's Feliks' other pair of handy downs...even I didn't know where I put them. I wanted to give those to Feliks because they were so adorable but I couldn't seem to find them.'_

"So watcha say?" Alfred said while playing with them. Alfred then smelled them, "They do awfully smell like Feliks though."

Toris' lower part started to throb. _'Crap not now! Not at a time like this. It's even worse how it fits him life a glove!'_

Alfred then saw what was happening to Toris and approached closer. Each step he took made Toris all the more embarrassed. It got to the point where Toris started to step backwards slowly. But then Alfred pushed Toris onto the bed.

"I see you're hard," Alfred pointed out the obvious.

Toris stared at him wide-eyed and felt like his heart skipped a beat, actually skipped a few beats.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, I take it as a complement from yours truly," Alfred whispered to Toris' ear and rubbed Toris' crotch.

"Alfred, we shouldn't be doing this. I mean, well," Toris complained but his sentence was cut off because Alfred started to grab the covers from Toris, "please, don't!"

"It's alright, Feliks doesn't have to know," Alfred said.

The door creaked open. Feliks was holding a bowl of strawberries that he picked the other day, stood there stunned. Suddenly the bowl fell, breaking into pieces. It all happened slowly; the breaking of the bowl and the strawberries exploding, looking like blood. Feliks stood there shocked and as he felt a part of him die away. He wanted to cry on the spot, but he didn't know why. He didn't know why he was so upset to see Toris with someone else. He didn't even know Toris all that well and he felt like his heart was crushed into a million pieces. The sound of the bowl breaking caught both Toris' and Alfred's attention.

"Feliks, it's not what it seems," Toris said, one of the most used sentences to tell their lover that they were doing something they weren't supposed to.

Feliks ran down the stairs as quickly as he could and started crying half way down. He couldn't come to stop himself.

"Feliks!" Toris cried from upstairs and tried to pass by the broken bowl and the fallen strawberries. When Toris and Alfred (who didn't care what would happen next but just tagged along) were just getting down the stairs, Feliks had already opened the door and gone outside.

Once Toris and Alfred got out onto the front porch, they realized why Feliks' footsteps stopped; Ivan had come to pay a visit.


End file.
